What a slut Time is
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: Isaac sat down at his desk in front of his computer for blind people. As he waited for the machine to turn on, he fumbled on his desk to find the microphone. "New Document" he ordered. He took a deep breath and after a while, he spoke up. "Hello, everyone." OC Fanfic about what happends after Augustus passed away. Story told in Isaac's POV. (Must have finished reading the book!)


**"**Hey, everyone.

'_Everyone'_? Why did I say '_Everyone'_?

Nevermind.

I'm Isaac. I had an eye cancer that took over both of my eyes, so I had to get them replaced by fake ones. I'm in Remission since...

Wait, no. Let me start over. This story is not about _me._

My name is Isaac, and I'm blind. Dot. You might wonder how the Hell am I typing this. I have a Computer for blind people, so I talk through a microphone and it writes down everything I say. I can even change the voice. I picked a female voice, a neutral one, because the first one I chose reminded me of _her._

Now you might wonder who is _she, _and why she is so important to me.

Her name is Hazel. I met her like three years ago in Support Group. We became friends instantly, and I really, really love her. Not in a romantic way, in a friendly, brotherly way. Her true Love is Augustus. I am proud of being able to say that they are dating because I was going to be blind. Gus came to the Support Group to support me, and in his last moments he was the one being supported by me and Hazel. Those two were meant to be together. You can call it fate if you want. I don't believe that crap. not anymore. I'm don't believe in anything anymore.

Hazel, Gus and I were the best, really. We were awesome. We were like the three Musketeers, conquering the World and stuff. Even when Hazel and Gus were together, I didn't feel left out. We were functioning better when we were three than when we were on our owns.

They stayed with me when I lost my second eye. They didn't throw me away like my ex-girlfriend did. Augustus let me destroy his room, Hazel let me cry on her shoulder, and they always refused me to say thank you because they said it was natural.

When Gus died, Hazel and I stuck together. We would hang out all the time and stay at her Home when she was not feeling well. She was - wait, she _is_- my best friend, no doubts about it. I am sure I am her best friend, too. We often were hanging out at my House too, playing video games together. I was using the voice control, and Hazel was leading me through the landscape. Oh and, by the way, we did find a way to make Mayhem hump a wall. Very funny.

Time went by.

Hazel had to go more often to the hospital, because the cancer liquid was filling her lungs faster. The medicine they got her, Phal... Phal-whatever, stopped working.

Every two weeks I went with her at the hospital, the horrible smell of cleaning products and meds filling our noses. I stayed with her, talking and joking with her when she was awake, listening to audio-books and watching (irony) after her when she was asleep. Hazel thought I was mad at her because she wasn't able to play video games with me. I was not. I was mad at her Cancer, I was mad at Jesus and Buddha and Allah and all the Gods in the Universe that made Cancer exist.

They soon started giving her a new medicine, a stronger one, with a name that was even more complicated than the Phal-whatever.

Hazel started losing her hair. I bought her a beanie for her birthday, a navy blue one because she once told me she liked that colour. The docs allowed her to travel so she, her parents, my parents and I went to the park to picnic. It was an awesome afternoon, and for a moment we forgot Hazel's war for Life.

The medicines worked for a few weeks, and we were back to our little routine at Funky Bones, My house, and hers. I have to say that she got really good at Video Games, really.

Meds stopped working.

Hazel had to go to the hospital every week now.

Weeks became days.

She was sleeping most of the time, but I didn't mind. I watched after her almost all the time, and I was only leaving her to give her a moment alone with her parents.

The ugly dark cancer liquid kept filling her lungs, so fast that sometimes they even had to change the bag twice a day.

Hazel changed. She told me she was bald, skinny and she looked pale. Too pale. She didn't change mentally, though. She was still the Hazel I shared sighs with at the Support Group, she was still the Hazel I played Video Games with, she was still the Hazel I threw eggs on Monica's car with. She was strong, and every day she was challenging Death, until Death decided she would leave us Hazel for another day.

Hazel was plugged to the draining machine all the time now. I couldn't stand not being able to keep her alive. I couldn't stand letting her slip away from her parents, her friends, and me.

...

Hazel Grace Lancaster died nine days ago.

She fell into coma a week before, around midnight. Her lungs stopped doing their work. Her lungs failed her. For a few days, she breathed with a machine, her chest barely lifting and dropping. I remember that, the last thing she told me was: "Do you think Augustus is waiting for me?"

Her eyes were closed, her mouth was filled with the big tube that kept her alive. I could barely stand knowing that she had to get though this, with all those wires and machines surrounding her fragile body. The quote says that 'Life hangs by a thread', but in Hazel's case, Life hangs by tens of little tubes.

Hazel's parents decided to let their daughter go. They told me it was the best thing to do for her, I think they thought I was mad at them for a moment.

But I wasn't. I wouldn't stand living like this, and the most important that I couldn't stand Hazel living like this.

I was not in the room when they stopped the machines. I wanted to give Hazel's parents some space and some time with their daughter. I said good-bye to Hazel before she had to go, though. Her dad told me she was wearing the beanie I bought her for her birthday, and her Blue Teddy bear called Bluie was stuck between her side and her arm. Hazel, he added, looked peaceful, and he whispered that Death finally caught her but somehow she didn't look angry.

I was glad she wasn't angry.

I kissed Hazel's forehead faintly, and her skin was so cold. I wish she could die in her own bedroom, instead of that ugly room in the IC that will be soon be someone else's. Hazel will never see Patrick again, Hazel will never see Funky Bones again, Hazel will never hear The Hectic Glow songs again.

I cried a lot after Hazel left. I am still crying. It hurts a little because of my plastic eyes but it doesn't hurt as much as Hazel's disappearance.

I am still going to Support Group, to share my Story, but also Gus' story and Hazel's. At every meetings, I tell the group about how amazing Gus and Hazel were, how thoughtful and alive they were even with the Cancer running through them. I tell them about Love. I tell them that Cancer should not be a barrier to Happiness and Love and Friendship. I tell them that it's okay to break down, it's okay to be sad and pessimist when you are sick, but I remind them that there's so many things out there to live and share with everyone.

At the end of every meetings, when Patrick reads the names of the dead Cancer fighters, I just want to scream or put my hands over my ears so I don't hear Patrick say the two last names written on the list : "_...Augustus Waters, and Hazel Grace Lancaster."_

I kept contact with Hazel's parents, they are amazing persons. No wonder where Hazel has her huge charisma from. Hazel's mom became a Patrick, and she sometimes talks at the Support Group. She is really nice, and the good thing is that when she's there we don't have to hear Patrick being philosophical about his testicle cancer.

Hazel's mom told me they didn't touch Hazel's room, so I guess it is like she described it to me before going to the hospital. The BiPAP is in the corner of the room, but now Phillip is next to it. I should thank them both for keeping Hazel alive for so long.

Bluie is no longer on the shelf, he is now sitting on the middle of the bed, so the teddy's face might be turned toward the bookcase, where the _"The Prince of Dawn" _series and _"An Imperial Affliction" _are stored.

I didn't want to do something like that, I mean, talk about Hazel. She asked me to do it because she was worried I'd keep all my feelings for myself and not be fine. I'm only doing this for her, not me or everyone. I think that talking about _her _won't make me feel better.

I might sound stupid in the next few minutes but... I hope you heard all of this, Hazel. I hope you realize how lucky I feel to have such a best friend like you, and I hope you are with Gus now. Thank you for being you, and thank you for everything you did, no matter what it is.

Love, Isaac. **"**

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I recently finished reading The Fault in Our Stars and I felt really, really, really really reallyreallyreaaaally inspired by this book. I've decided to write a kind of sequel to the book, but only a One Shot, about what happened after Gus passed. I used Isaac as a narrator of this monologue because I really like this character and because I thought it would be interesting to know how he felt during this moment.**

**I'm sorry this is was very sad.**

**Please, tell me what you think of it, I'd love to know your opinion about this OS.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little sequel, and I apologize again for the lack of happiness.**


End file.
